Music to My Ears
by chicgeekitten
Summary: Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans are famous musicians who despise each other. Now they're being forced to work together...I wonder how this will work out?
1. Chapter 1

Music to my ears

"I deserved Best New artist! He's not even pop!" Mercedes yelled at her manager.

"You won best new album, 'Cede. You're both even…yay?" Her manager was following her around the hotel room as Mercedes Jones paced angrily.

"That was my Grammy! It's bullshit!" Mercedes stopped at her bed and threw herself, she buried her face in the pillows. "Just go. I'll be fine"

"Mercedes, you have a press conference in 20 minutes. You need to get ready"

"I'm skipping it" She mumbled.

"You have to go. Sam Evans will be there. It's you chance to show him up!' Her manager said in a cheery voice. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you feel defeated! You're number one on the billboards!"

Mercedes groaned.

"Nashville Star is number one on the country billboards!"

Her manager laughed. "So? Let him have some glory. What's your deal with Sam Evans anyway?"

Mercedes turned her face so she was facing her manager. "Maxine, he looks like Brett" She buried her face and groaned

Her manager sat at the foot of the bed and chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Mercedes mumbled.

"That would be giving Brett a compliment. Sam Evans is better looking!" Maxine laughed and Mercedes threw a pillow at her

"He's not that great looking!" Mercedes said trying not to smile.

"You're right…he's HOT!" Maxine teased.

Maxine was right; Sam Evans was way hotter than Brett Thomas, her ex guitarist and ex-boyfriend. Things had gotten pretty bad when she found him and her publicist doing the horizontal mambo on her bed. She lost all hopes towards the opposite sex and married her music. Finding Maxine was the best thing that happened to her. Aside from being her manager, she was her best friend.

Mercedes sighed

"Fine, I'll go. Don't expect me to be nice!"

Maxine looked away from Mercedes and Mercedes noticed.

"what is it?" Mercedes asked

"Please don't kill me…this is good for your career!"

"WHAT IS GOOD FOR MY CAREER?"

"I talked to Joe, Sam's manager and we decided you two would benefit from a duet! The two best voices in music! It's got Platinum record written all over it!"

Mercedes froze. Was her manager on crack?

"ARE YOU ON CRACK? HELL TO THE NO!" Mercedes started kicking random things

"Hell NAW! No way!" Sam plopped himself on the sofa and turned the television on.

"Sam, we already alerted the media" Joe said sternly

Sam looked over to his manager "you're fired!"

"Fired? Are you kidding me? If it weren't for me, you'd still be singing on cruise lines wearing floral shirts and cargos!"

Sam clenched his jaw.

"Mercedes Jones? Out of all people? She's a bitch! She hates me!"

"Well, she's a hot bitch! The two of you would be sex on a stick!"

Sam scoffed

"ONE SONG!"

Joe jumped and dialed Maxine.

"That's enough to make millions!"

Sam ran his finger through his hair and got up to make himself a drink. Not even all the Johnny Walker Black in the world would get him excited about this duet but he figured he'd start with one drink.

Sam Evans and his manager walked into the studio. Maxine waved them down and signaled them to stay quiet. Mercedes was recording.

Joe and Sam took a seat and Joe nudged Sam.

"hmm? What did I tell you? She sounds great!"

Sam didn't want to admit Joe was right so instead he listened to Mercedes. She did sound great. Amazing actually. He paid attention the way she sang with attitude, the way her lips curled, her doe like eyes, her amazing body and Sam couldn't help but lick his lips.

"you're mouth's on the floor" Joe said leaning in.

Sam smiled "shut up, dude"

Mercedes let out her last note and Sam bit his bottom lip. He had to have this girl, he thought.

Mercedes walked out of the booth and forced a smile.

"Hi. Please tell me you're not drunk this time" She said to Sam

Sam had one too many Johnny Walker's before the press conference. He laughed.

"What can I say, you drive me to drink!" Sam said wickedly

"Bite me, Evans" Mercedes retorted

"yes, please!" Sam growled in her ear

Joe and Maxine watched their clients and smiled.

Joe leaned in to Maxine "20 bucks they fuck tonight"

"50 they do it within the next hour"

They both high fived and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was strumming his '69 Les Paul as Mercedes was humming to herself, writing on a pad. Sam smiled, watching her close her eyes, hum a tune, smile and then write something down. She did this about five times before Sam let out a small chuckle. Mercedes looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Is there a problem?" Mercedes asked him as she sat up on the couch in the studio.

"You're so…invested" Sam replied grinning at her. "It's endearing"

"Well, they told us to write a song. So I'm writing a song. What the hell are _**you **_doing?"

Mercedes kept a single expression on her face. She never shifted, never smiled. She was always angry.

"You know, Mercedes, when you act like that, I can't picture the same girl in the music videos that are always on television."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Evans. This is me, take it or leave it." She responded going back to her writing.

Sam snickered. "Well, I really have no choice. So I'll just play nice."

Mercedes dropped her pen and glared at Sam. "You're a fucking douche bag"

"And you have a naughty mouth, Mizz Jones"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't like this arrangement any more than you do but the fans are excited and I can't disappoint them"

For a brief second, Sam saw a sparkle in Mercedes' beautiful brown eyes and he smiled.

"I know what that's like…" Sam started talking as he kept playing his guitar.

"You what what's like?" Mercedes asked, her face softening a bit.

"Doing something for the fans. They're important to me too."

Mercedes smiled at him "Well, that's one thing in common. Think we can go for two?"

Sam smirked and put his guitar down. "Okay, we should lay some ground rules. If we're going to work together, we should try our best to get along. If we're going to be singing love songs to each other or songs with angst then we should be able sell it. At least try to be friends." Sam extended his hand.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at his gesture. She had to give him a chance. So what if he looked a little like her douche of an ex? Sam Evans never really did anything to her personally. She extended her hand and he took it into his. 'I can go with that" She said breaking the ice. He kept her hand in his longer that she expected and she noticed how big they were. His fingers were long and the tips were calloused from playing guitar. She bit her bottom lip and immediately tried to shake off any erotic thought she had of Sam Evans. She looked up to see he was admiring her too, licking his lips and smiling at her. She pulled her hand away.

"I'll start" She said. "I've been singing all my life. My mom used to joke that I would be singing in her womb!" Mercedes giggled and then bought it down a few notches before she embarrassed herself.

Sam smirked and couldn't help but think how cute she was. "Well, I've been singing since I was 5, playing since I was 10. My daddy taught me"

Mercedes smiled and looked down at her feet to avoid showing her blushing cheeks to Sam. Sam noticed this and chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Sam asked his new friend.

"It's not really funny…it's cute" She responded meeting his eyes.

"Well, what's so cute?" Sam asked moving closer to her on the couch they were both sharing.

"yy-you said daddy. That's really cute" Mercedes said softly

Sam smiled and put his arm on the back of the couch. "Okay, my turn. I'm really into girls with beautiful lips. Like yours, Mizz Jones." He said nonchalantly.

Mercedes' paused and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sam said watching her grab her stomach as she laughed.

"That's all you've got, Evans?" She said trying to regain control.

"All I've got? Well, you do have beautiful lips" Sam said to her looking into her eyes again. "And a banging body." he moved in even closer sniffing her hair "you smell amazing. I just want to kiss your neck and trace my lips all over your body" Sam said nuzzling her neck.

Mercedes didn't flinch and instead arched her neck for easier access. Her body was telling her to do one thing but her mind was already sending different messages for her mouth to speak "Ssssam…what are you doing?" She stuttered

Sam didn't answer and instead, his lips traveled to her neck, her ear, her jaw line and the corner of her mouth. He had his eyes closed the whole time and when he finally stopped at the corner of her lips he looked up at Mercedes who was watching him the whole time. "I think if we're going to sing a song about two people who love each other, we should at least get acquainted" Sam said seductively

Mercedes lightly pushed Sam and stood up. She crossed her arms and turned her back to Sam. "I can't. Sorry, Evans" Mercedes closed her eyes and hoped that when she turned back around Sam would have left the studio, abandoning all the sexual tension and tomorrow they would go back to recording like nothing happened.

"Why not?" He asked and Mercedes almost shuddered at his voice.

"Because I just got out of a bad relationship. I can't do this." Mercedes replied with her back still turned to Sam.

Sam hesitated before walking up to her but he really did want to get along with her. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He studied her face and smiled. "You really are beautiful. That's not me trying to get you in my bed or anything like that. I think you're one of the most beautiful and most aggravating women I have ever met!" He chuckled.

Mercedes smiled and shoved him lightly "HA HA very funny"

Sam laughed "I got you to smile!" He said teasingly

Mercedes blushed "yeah, yeah"

Sam sighed and threw himself back on the couch. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I just got out of a bad relationship myself!" He said grabbing the bottle of water on the center table and drinking from it. "Never date a fan! I learned that the hard way. Things like that will drive you to drink!" He laughed and put the water bottle down. Mercedes took the empty spot next to him.

"So you admit to abusing alcohol?" She asked wickedly

"It was only for the press conference. To be honest, after you threw your little diva tantrum after the Grammy's, I really didn't like you" Her said bluntly and smiling at her.

"Fair. And I have no reason to hate you except for the fact that you look like my ex-boyfriend" Mercedes said just as nonchalantly.

Sam moved his body on the couch so he was facing her. "Whoa! I do? So I just lost all chances to ever actually get you in my bed, huh?" Sam laughed and Mercedes pushed his face with her hand.

"Don't be an ass, Evans. And yes, you do. Well, kinda. Mostly when you play guitar. I mean, you're better looking than he is" Mercedes blushed

"And smarter. Because let's be honest, what guy in his right mind would ever leave someone like you" Sam said flashing his million dollar smile.

Mercedes smiled back and chuckled "Come to think of it, you're a better guitar player than he is. He was pretty crummy. Especially live. He was the guitar player for my band …I think I only kept him around so I could have a good fuck"

Mercedes gasped and covered her mouth "I'm so sorry" She said laughing hysterically

Sam laughed "see? Naughty mouth! So…" He said trying his luck one more time and turning her face to face him. "I'm better looking, a better guitar player, maybe…I'm just putting it out there…maybe just maybe…I'm a better fuck?"

Sam was looking at her lips and Mercedes ran her tongue over her top lip "We can test that theory"

Sam's eyes changed color and became more intense. Mercedes felt the sexual tension running through her body. "I'd like that" He said grabbing her face and crushing her lips. Mercedes moaned as he ran her tongue inside her mouth, meeting hers, massaging it slowly. Their lips tugged at each other and Sam's hands ran down her sides causing her to jerk her body slightly. Sam chuckled as her kissed her neck and whispered. "Am I better kisser?"

Mercedes groaned as his tongue traveled down her chest to the very top of her cleavage. "Yes, way better" She responded smiling as she pushed him on to the couch and straddled him.

Sam grinned "Well, you're definitely sexier than any woman I have ever met" He said rubbing her thighs and moving his hands under her dress. "You're beautiful, Mizz Jones"

Sam's hand traveled over to her inner thighs and to the side of her silk panties. Mercedes bit her bottom lip as he slipped a finger into her wet pussy and started rubbing her clit. She hissed as she began bucking her hips, riding his finger and moaned. Sam slipped in another finger and teased her pussy. Mercedes groaned "Ffuck!"

Sam kept fingering her watching her ride his fingers. His cock grew envious of his fingers and was aching to switch roles. "Shit, Sam. That feels amazing"

"You most definitely feel better than any other woman" Sam whispered, his eyes glued on hers. He watched her eyes rolls to the back of her head, and he bit his bottom lip. "Do I finger you better?" He asked as Mercedes moaned, pushing her pussy onto his finger, begging for more. "Yes! Hell yes!" She cried.

Sam pulled his fingers out and watched her open her eyes in protest. She looked like a little girl that just got her doll take away from her. Sam smiled wickedly and lifted her dress. "This just isn't fair, Mizz Jones. This just won't do" Mercedes grabbed her dress and removed it over her head, still straddling Sam. Sam licked his lips at the sight of her luscious breasts. "yep. Definitely better than any woman I've ever seen" Sam said sitting up and unhooking her bra. He buried his green eyes deep into her brown eyes and lowered his lips to her right nipple and started licking it while caressing her left nipple with his thumb. His eyes remained on hers and Mercedes was full of lust. She arched her back and ran her hands down her stomach into her underwear and started to stroke her clit as Sam worked on her tits. Sam noticed this and grabbed her hands. "No" He hissed. "That's my territory" He removed her hands and licked her fingers.

Mercedes moaned and lifted herself just enough to remove her underwear. She was wearing nothing but her heels, straddling a fully clothed Sam Evans and she pouted.

"Now…_**this **_isn't fair, Cowboy" Mercedes said as she proceeded to undo his belt buckle, his jean button and his zipper.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He had a hot, naked woman straddling his dick and he needed to be inside of her. He helped her remove his pants and she almost tore his boxers off of him, slightly scratching his thighs and sending him to a near orgasm. He liked it rough but he wasn't going to go there yet. Mercedes smiled when she finally caught a view of Sam Evan's secret weapon. She wrapped her hand around his cock and Sam moaned at the warmth. "You're definitely better equipped" She smiled and Sam's eyes rolled back.

"Mercedes…stop…" He said trying to catch his breath "Fuck! That feels good!" He moaned "But I want to I need to be inside you" He nearly begged. He grabbed her ass and licked his lips. "Definitely the best ass I have ever seen"

Mercedes bent down and kissed his cold lips, pulling at his bottom lip. "I'm so wet" She whispered, teasing him. This was pure torture for the two of them. Sam reached for the pants they had thrown on the floor and pulled out his wallet. He took the gold packet out and ripped it with his teeth. Mercedes grabbed the packet from him, removed he condom and rolled it on his cock.

Sam picked her up by her ass and she positioned herself over the tip of swollen dick. She slowly allowed him to enter here and they both moaned in unison, filling the empty studio with cries of sex. Mercedes bounced on his cock and her tits followed her rhythm. Sam groaned at the beautiful sight and grabbed her tits, massaging them, pushing into her and she pushed into him. He grabbed her hips and guided her up and down. He felt her walls get tighter and he his heart was racing. "You feel so fucking good, Mercedes" He cried as she kept panting and sighing. "Fuck me Sam" She shrieked

"Fuck!" Sam cried as she kept bouncing faster, stopping to move in a circular motion, smiling and then bouncing again. "Stop teasing me baby" He whispered. "You're killing me"

"You want to cum?" Mercedes asked as she picked up her pace again, pounding her wet pussy onto his cock.

Sam threw his head back "yes. Fuck, yes" he cried.

Mercedes threw her head back as her climax got closer. Sam went back to squeezing her nipples and Mercedes was a goner. "I'm cumming" She screamed.

"oh shiiiitttttttt! Shiiiitttt Sam!" She yelled as Sam followed her rhythm, releasing all the sexual tension he had for her.

Mercedes giggled a bent down to kiss his lips. "That was so fucking good" She whispered.

Sam smiled and pushed her rogue strands of hair behind her ear. "So…am I better fuck?" He asked

Mercedes laughed "Oh hell yeah"

The two kissed again when they heard they door of the studio open slightly.

"Mercedes, I found the perfect sonngggg….OH SHIT! I'm sorry. I'll come back later.

Mercedes jumped off of Sam and Sam grabbed his area. "SHIT MERCEDES! I plan to have kids someday!"

Mercedes grabbed her dress and covered herself. "Maxine! Wait!"

Maxine had her eyes covered. "It's alright. I ummm. I'll call you tonight. Just uhh, lock up! Okay? Yeah. Right. Bye"

Maxine ran out of the studio as fast as she could and Mercedes looked over at Sam who was bent over grabbing his balls.

She suddenly realized what had happened and ran over to Sam.

"Oh my God, Sam! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you!"

"No! It tickled!" Sam joked, still bent over.

Mercedes felt awful and she stood beside him naked until his pain went away.


End file.
